


true love's kiss & silver linings

by Eloquentdrivil



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentdrivil/pseuds/Eloquentdrivil
Summary: “Right, so kissing girls,” Kara starts again. “One, you’re good at literally everything. I doubt kissing is a shortcoming of yours.”“Playing soccer and understanding quantum theory are very different than whatever it takes to be a decent kisser.”





	true love's kiss & silver linings

– – –

**true love’s kiss & silver linings**

– – –

Alex waits until they’re back in the car and already heading out of the mall parking lot before she finally speaks up.

“Have you kissed a girl?” Alex asks with as much nonchalance as she can muster, given the mayhem currently ravaging her mind.

Kara’s head whips up from her phone and Alex can only imagine what kind of expression Kara’s drilling into the side of her head, but her eyes stay resolutely on the road ahead.

“Random. Why?” Kara draws out, both suspicious and wary in that one tone.

Alex gnaws on her lip and checks her mirrors as she shifts lanes, stalling while she tries to figure out what her position should be in this conversation.

“Just…curious, I guess. I mean, you never mentioned anything, so I assumed, b-but you and your friends could've…” Alex shakes her head. _Getting off topic, Alexandra._ “Jen hinted that she’s gonna try to get a game of spin-the-bottle going at the next post-game party.” Alex shrugs like it’s no big deal. “I was just wondering if it was a subject you knew anything about.”

“You were…wondering if I knew anything about kissing girls?” Kara clarifies.

“Yup,” Alex says with too much pop and grimaces to herself as she navigates the car toward the turnpike.

“Isn’t…I thought Jen was bi. Why don’t you ask her?”

There’s a text message in Alex’s phone at that very moment that comprises the entire reason she _can’t_ ask Jen.

_Hope to see u there, Danvers ;)_

“It-it doesn’t matter.” Alex forces a smile, swallowing back the nerves that flutter up her throat. “So how are things with Will going?”

“Alex,” Kara starts in that understanding, supportive-sister tone. “If you’re not comfortable playing a game like that, I doubt Jen, or anyone else on your team, would judge you for backing out. You’re not obligated to play it, if you don’t want to.”

Her shoulders slump with a sigh, her head tipping back against the headrest as they coast down the highway. “No, it’s not…it’s not that. That's—” _the opposite of what I want,_ “—not my issue with it.”

“Then…what is the issue?”

Her fingers tighten around the steering wheel, fairly certain there’s no way to actually say this without coming off as some insecure weirdo.

“I don't—” She cuts herself off with a hard, frustrated breath. “It’s just, girls are supposed to be better kissers, right?”

She catches Kara’s shrug out of the corner of her eye.

“Well, that’s what everyone thinks, so it’s what everyone expects,” Alex tells her, glancing briefly at Kara’s furrowed brow. “So I’m just. I dunno, what if I’m… _not_. Better. Or good, or whatever. I dunno, what if I’m only a good kisser by guys’ standards, but I don’t, like, live up to a girl’s standard, y'know?”

“Wait.” Kara holds up her hand and shakes her head. “You’re worried you’re not a good enough kisser?”

She says it like that’s ridiculous. Like she doesn’t actually understand what Alex is saying. Like there’s no way Alex can be anything other than entirely self-assured about her sexual prowess, despite the fact that Alex has never been particularly open about those things, _especially_ with Kara, so really, where does Kara come off being all incredulous, like she knows.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I’ve got a lot of empirical data to go on here,” Alex throws back hotly, teeth clenched as she jerks the car toward the off-ramp just a little rougher than necessary. “For all I know, I could be an irreparably terrible kisser, and all the guys I’ve been with have just been too _clueless_ to key me in—”

“Alex, that’s not—”

“But then come Friday, I’ll finally get the chance to kiss her, and she’ll wonder what the hell she was thinking, ‘cause, turns out, I’m just so _god-awful_ at it, and then every freaking girl in school will know—”

“Al—”

“Guys are just so much fuckin’ easier, you know? They really don’t give a _fuck_ what I’m doing with my mouth as long as they’re reasonably sure it’s headed down to—”

“ _Alex!_ ”

Kara’s sharp cry cuts through the heavy, rambling fog, and Alex chances a glance over, just in time to see her face twisted in disgust as she visually struggles to push away the open-ended mental image Alex had clearly put in her head.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, anger dulling as swiftly as it had come.

Kara nods and winds her fingers together in her lap. “Me too. That didn’t…I wasn’t thinking about how that sounded before I said it.” She breathes in to the count of three, then out to the count of five, sending Alex a soft, forgiving smile as she relaxes. “So. Okay. From the top. You’re worried girls will expect you to be a more dexterous kisser than you can confidently claim you are. Correct?”

Alex snorts, ease settling into her shoulders for the first time since Jen’s message had come through and she’s suddenly reminded of exactly why she prefers her sister’s company over just about everyone else on the planet.

“That is correct, High Judicator Zor-El,” Alex teases, shooting Kara a playful side-glance and earning herself a solid whack to the chest. “Abuse! I call abuse! I’m telling mom!”

“You’ll tell her what? That sweet, innocent Kara Danvers actually _struck_ you?” Kara scoffs playfully. “Your case is entirely circumstantial. Won’t even see a day in court.” Kara’s eyes twinkle when she catches Alex’s at the next red light, drawing Alex in like a soft, safe glow. “Also, no changing the subject. We’re talking about you and kissing. Okay, so, three things—”

The car behind them lays on their horn when Alex fails to notice the light turn.

Alex grumbles something profane under her breath as she eases them down Main toward home.

“Right, so kissing girls,” Kara starts again. “One, you’re good at literally everything. I doubt kissing is a shortcoming of yours.”

“Playing soccer and understanding quantum theory are very different than whatever it takes to be a decent kisser.”

Kara shoots her a look that tells her, in no uncertain terms, to hush.

“ _Two_ , if Jen _does_ have any complaints, then you can always blame it on inebriation.” And then Kara continues under her breath like Alex can’t hear, “Or _her_.”

Alex narrows her eyes at the odd bitterness that seems to have suddenly edged into Kara’s tone, where Jen is concerned, but swallows back the question as she pulls up their long driveway toward the carpark outside the garage, coming to a stop beside her mother’s blue Camry.

“And three?” Alex prompts, throwing the car in park and turning to Kara, eyebrows raised expectantly.

There’s a quarter-beat, just long enough for Kara wet her lips, before she’s swiftly closed the distance between them, her hand behind Alex’s neck dragging Alex’s mouth down to hers, Alex’s startled cry getting lost in Kara’s lips, and then Alex’s mind sparks to blinding white.

Soft. Her lips are soft. Silky smooth, and undemanding, moving gently into and against Alex’s, like she’s only interested in teasing Alex into action.

Some part of her consciousness kicks into gear then, just enough to shakily return the kiss Kara’s asking from her, and Kara hums against her lips in response, her thumb stroking Alex’s cheek.

The kiss draws out. Slow, unhurried, and Alex finds herself melting into it with every soft, reverent movement, until _she’s_ the one parting her lips, deepening the kiss further, thrilling at the throaty little sound it pulls from her sister’s chest.

Kara’s fingers slip into her hair, and Alex ignores the pain in her ribs as she presses herself harder against the console in an attempt to get closer, her mouth moving against Kara’s in earnest, every inch of skin beginning to flush deliciously warm with something like unfulfilled addiction.

There’s an excitement blooming in her chest that she hasn’t felt since probably her first kiss with her first boyfriend when she was fifteen, but even that felt somehow blunted compared to this. This warm, sweet, heady mix of satin lips and a taste so obviously _Kara_ , Alex is half-convinced this can’t be the first time she’s tasted her, already so familiar with her.

She doesn’t want it to end. Her body just wants to keep the contact forever. It feels too good to just _stop_.

But it does slow, easing to an end as Kara slips away from her.

They’re practically panting when it’s over, foreheads nearly touching, Kara’s fingers still stroking at the back of Alex’s neck, Alex’s hand softly cupping Kara’s forearm, and there’s a suspended moment of lassitude in the aftermath. Just a gentle glow that protects them inside their own little atmosphere for just a little while longer.

“Nine out of ten,” Kara murmurs into the air between their lips.

Alex hums, then her brain clicks onto the words. “Wait, nine out of ten?”

Kara gives a sheepish smile, her thumb brushing against the edge of Alex’s jaw in a wholly distracting way. “I didn’t think you’d believe me if I told you it was a full ten out of ten.”

Alex is still taking a long moment to process the meaning, still lagging somewhere in the kiss she’d very much like to recapture right about now.

But then it hits her like a bucket of frigid water; Jen, the party, _one, two, three_ —

Oh. That was three. The kiss was three. The rating was three. Kara kissed her to give her an assessment of her kissing technique.

Ten out of ten.

Kara slips back into her seat, clearing her throat. “So, yeah, you have nothing to worry about, if you do end up deciding to kiss a girl at the party.”

Kara smiles, and Alex thinks maybe it looks a little strained, but she’d rather not consider why that might be.

Alex nods a bit too brusquely. “Yeah, thanks. That…does help,” she manages to force out.

Kara smiles again and squeezes her arm, before finally getting out of the still-running car, leaving Alex suspended in the aftermath, struggling to sort through everything that’s just happened.

Alex’s forehead hit the steering wheel with a satisfying thump. Then again, and again, and again, half-hoping it’ll erase the taste of Kara’s lips from her mouth.

At least now she knows she won’t disappoint Jen. That counts for something, right?

Even if Alex is reasonably certain _Jen’s_ not going to live up to expectation after _that_.

She thinks she might be fucked.

– – –

**fin**

– – –

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.
> 
> This came from a tumblr prompt, but I felt like it would work fine on it's own, so it ended up here. 
> 
> I may post the other ones as an anthology at some point, but if you're interested in reading them now, you can find them on my kalex blog, of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com, under the tag "ficlet" 
> 
> If you're interested in sending me a prompt, you can find the word-list here --> https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/163232340726/send-me-a-prompt
> 
> Just drop it in my ask-box here --> of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> So yeah! Lemme know if you liked this fic; drop me a kudo, or a comment (feedback is 1000% appreciated), and thanks again for reading!


End file.
